A story of Rain
by AllieJenzie
Summary: Recently started playing the game "My Candy Love", and thought I would put my character Rain in it. With her answers and choices. Catch: You all get to choose the ending of who she dates! Read end of chapter 1 for more answers! (Rain parents died when she was young, leaving her in the care of her aunt. With a new school and life, how can she possibly think of falling in love?


_Hey everyone. I recently started playing the online game "My Candy Love!" For those who don't know what this game is you can simple type in My Candy Love and it will pop up instantly! It's a really fun game. However, there are moments, several, where there is something I want to say to the characters, but that choice is not available to choose. So I decided to make this! Hope you enjoy it! This is about my character Rain (She is also in my story "Stay with me") and how she would react to the game "My Candy Love"_

-Begin!-

Lifting my dark black backpack over my shoulder, I grinned as my keys clicked together.

Staring at myself in the mirror, I nodded. My new keys were neatly strapped around my checkered belt, and glistening in the sun. Today was the day I would be starting at my new school.

Granted, I wasn't very excited to be going to a new school, I missed all my old friends. They would be fine without me though, and I could call them whenever I wanted.

So today it was time to make some new friends and learn about the basic environment of this city.

It was a nice little town, but looks could be deceiving.

Checking my hair in the mirror one last time I nodded. Today I had pulled my black hair back, leaving my white bangs down over my face.

Running down the stairs I paused at the site of my Auntie, slaving away behind the oven, which had something burning upon it.

"Awe fiddle sticks." My aunt pouted at the burnt remains of bacon. I chuckled softly at her. At the moment, my Auntie was my caretaker.

My parents had passed away when I was little, and ever since I've been moving from family member to family member.

I don't stay long at any home though. I guess I just can't fit in there or… my family member doesn't want me.

My Auntie seemed excited though that it was finally her turn to watch over me.

She was crying with joy the first time I saw her.

"Nice outfit Auntie." I commented, looking her outfit up and down.

Whirling around, my Auntie swooned. "Aww Rain you're so kind to notice. Just like your father. We would always dress up like this all the time." Auntie sighed dreamily, taking a stroll down memory lane.

I gave her a grin. "Really? Maybe I can join you sometime?"

Auntie's eyes swelled with tears. "Of course you can darling!" she cried, pulling me into a tight embrace. "Now shoo shoo, off to school you go."

I smiled. "Right. Thanks again for letting me stay here Auntie." I said as I ran out the door.

"That's what family is for darling!" she called back.

Grinning ahead, I felt refreshed. It was nice to know that I wasn't the only odd one in the family. Auntie had her own list of odd qualities. They all seemed super fun though!

Running down the street, I slowed my speed at the sight of my new High school coming into view. Turning the corner I stepped into the entrance of the school gates.

"This is it." I muttered to myself. This school wasn't too big. I could find myself around easily… hopefully.

As soon as I entered the building an elderly woman in a light peach dress instantly greeted me.

"Hello there. You must be Rain Darl. Welcome to Sweet Amoris High School." The women, who I assumed was the principle, smiled. "I hope you'll feel at home quickly here in your new school."

"Home" I thought absent-mindedly. It had been a while since I felt 'at home."

"I suggest you go visit Nathaniel, the student body president." She suggested. "He'll help make sure your registration is complete. He should be in the student council room."

I nodded, giving her my best grin. "Thanks Ms." I watched as she moved along and stared down the hall. Blue lockers lined the halls, leading down the seemingly never-ending hall.

"Student council room huh?" I mumbled to myself, heading to the nearest door. Opening the door I stepped in without a thought. "Hello? Is Nathaniel in here?" I asked awkwardly.

A boy instantly stepped forward, his blond hair combed neatly to the left of his face. He had a plain white buttoned up shirt on with a matching blue tie.

"Hello. I'm Nathaniel. Do you need something?" he asked.

I grinned, happy to find him. "Hey there. I'm Rain Darl. I'm new and I was wondering if you could help me with my enrollment form." I explained.

Nathaniel nodded. "A new student. I see, give me one moment." He turned around without another word and shuffled through some papers.

I stared at my feet silently. New day at school… man was it awkward. Once Nathaniel shuffled through some files, he turned back to me, staring at what I assumed had some information about me.

"Well, it looks like there are some things missing here. Lets see… you need a photo for you ID and 25$ for the enrollment fee." He explained. I nodded. "And the most important thing, you seemed to have forgotten to turn in a form. The one that needs your parents' signature, you'll have to turn that in too." He handed me the small list of things I need.

I dully stared at the paper, focusing in on the "Parents' signature form."

I hadn't forgotten to turn that one in. I just never bothered to, because there was no way for my to complete that form.

"Is something wrong?" Nathaniel asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Oh no." I said quickly. "Gotcha, I'll get these things and come back. Thanks." I said, giving him a weak smile. Nodding, he turned back to his work.

"Welcome to school by the way." He said over his shoulder as I left.

I paused from my way out the door to stare at him. "Yeah." I grinned. Stepping back out into the hall, I glanced back down at the paper.

Number1: Get a photo of myself. (That wouldn't be too hard. I'm sure I could run back to Auntie's and get one, or to a photo booth.)

Numer2: 25$ (I would just need my wallet for that)

Number3: Parent Signature form. (Yup, so that's a no go. I guess I should ask Auntie for that)

Letting out a small sigh, I trudged down the halls towards the school exit.

"Yoo-hoo sweetie!" A sweet voice called to me. Whirling around, something pink and blue tackle hugged me.

"W-Wha-!?" I gasped, pulling away, just to come face to face with my Auntie once again. "Auntie?" I stammered. "What are you doing here?" It wasn't that I was upset to see her or anything; I was actually a little relieved to see a familiar face in this place.

"Well since I'm your guardian I thought I would be your Guardian angel! Or Fairy Godmother, tee hee hee!" she swooned, grabbing my hands to spin me in a circle. "Here sweet heart. Take this gift." Opening my hand, she placed a single golden ring upon my palm. "It will help you in your quest for love! Oh love, what a beautiful thing love is…" she trailed, placing a hand on her cheek, swooning at the thought.  
"Love?" I blinked. "I'm not on a quest for love though Auntie." I pouted.

"Of course you're on a quest for love my dear! Every one on this planet is on a quest for their one true love!"  
"True love, huh?" I chuckled, looking back down at the ring. I quickly placed it on my finger, admiring how it glistened in the light. "Thanks Auntie. Can I ask you something though?"

"Of course dear." She smiled at me.

"Can you sign this for me?" holding out the form needing my parents', my Auntie frowned.

"What's this?"  
"It's a form that needs to be filled out for me to enroll here. I was wondering if you could sign it." I explained with a smile.

Realizing who needed to sign it, Auntie quickly nodded. "Of course Rain. Here, let me use…" she paused to reach into her pocket. "My special pen!" she snapped it out, letting the pink and sparkling pen glisten.

"Did you bedazzle that?" I asked.

"Of course!" she began to scribble frantically onto the paper, giving me a good laugh. I wasn't even going to ask how someone could bedazzle a pen, because I knew she found some way to make it possible.

"Here you go Rain darling dear!" she sang, handing me back the paper, a 20 and 5 dollar bill attached to it.

I looked at the money, confused. Looking up at her, she grinned. "What's this?" I asked.

"The enrollment money." She explained.  
"Oh Auntie, you don't have to do that. I can pay for it myself." I argued, not wanting her to waist her money on me.

"Of course I do Hun. I'm your guardian, so I'm responsible for you. When you need something, whatever it is, you come to me." She flicked my forehead. "Now, I'm off!" with that, she skipped down the halls, out the door.

Shacking my head at her, I couldn't help but grin. I felt much better now, thanks to her.

I guess now though I just needed a picture. Where would I get one of those? I probably could have asked Auntie if she had one, but I had forgot. Maybe some around here knows where the nearest photo booth is.

After travelling around the halls for a while, I ran into three girls, walking a small little group.

The first one, who seemed to be the leader, was a pretty girl with beautiful long blond hair and matching emerald eyes. Her two friends were right behind her. The one with black hair was currently fixing her make-up, while the other was carrying a pink binder.

All of them paused to ask if I was the new girl in the school.

I stared at them for a moment and nodded. "Yes, that's me I guess." I shrugged a bit.

The blond one cackled. "Well between you and the other new guy, we can't exactly say we got lucky this year can we girls." With that her friends and her pushed pass me, laughing.

Honestly, I didn't really mad or upset with their words. Words didn't upset me, they never had. After all, they were just words.

I did wish I had time to ask those girls their names though.

Shrugging it off I entered the nearest classroom, hoping that this was my homeroom.

"I think this is it." I mumbled, staring at the room number on the door. Stepping it, I looked around. The class was basically empty except for one boy who scrambling to collect all his books. Lifting them up, he stumbled towards the door, trying to look over the mountain of papers in his arms.

For it being the beginning of the term he sure did have a lot of books. Gasping, the boy fell forward, his belongings spreading out wildly.

"Ow." He whimpered, pushing up his round swirly glasses. Reaching out, he frantically began to pick up his stuff, the other students that were present only pausing to stare at him before going back to their conversation.

Kneeling next to the poor kid, I grabbed a few of his papers, holding them out to him. Seeing the papers, he looked up at me in surprise.

"Hey, you okay?" I smiled kindly.

The boys face flushed red, as he began to stammer, "Y-Yes. I'm fine." His slowly took his papers back and we both collected the rest. Helping him up, I reached into my pocket to pull out a handkerchief I always carried with me.

"You're face is a little dirty.' I explained. He blushed, taking the handkerchief gratefully.

"Thank you." He said softly.

"No problem. By the way, I'm Rain. I'm new here." I explained.  
"R-Really?" he gasped. "I'm Kentin, Ken for short. I'm new here too."

I grinned. "Really? That awesome man, we can be newbies together." I laughed.

Ken chuckled a bit. A little hesitant at first, he continued, "Have you finished your enrollment form yet?"

Glancing down at the money and paper Auntie gave me, I answered, "Almost, I just have to find a picture for my ID. Not sure where though." I sighed.

"Oh! You can go to the convenient store then. They have a photo booth there." Ken smiled.  
"Is that so?" I smiled. "That's great. I'll go there now. Thanks Kentin." I smiled, waving him off as I rushed out of the room. "See ya later."

"Yeah. See ya." He said softly, smiling at me. Once I was gone, he paused to stare down at the handkerchief, realizing he had forgotten to return it.

-Later, after retrieving a picture, I returned to school-

"Okay." Placing everything in a nice order, I returned to the student council room, where Nathaniel was still present.

"Oh Rain. How is the enrollment going?" he asked.  
Holding my hands out to him, I grinned. "Here is all is. Sorry I didn't have it ready when I came here." I held my hand up to my face, bowing my head in apology.

"No, it is alright. I'm just glad you have it now. I'll just get these organized and you will be good to go. You can spend the rest of the day, if you want, to explore the school a bit too."

I nodded. "Thanks again."

"Oh wait." He suddenly called, looking a little trouble. "Could you find me a paper clip? I seemed to have lost mine." He was looking around the table frantically.

"Oh yeah sure. Don't want you to lose any of those papers after all."

Nathaniel smiled apologetic at me.

With that I left, off on another adventure to tour the school. I didn't get to look much at the front of the school; maybe I should start there?  
Heading out the door into the courtyard, I instantly spotted something red.

A guy with bright red hair was currently leaning against the wall, staring up at the sky.

Oh, another stranger. I had two choices here. I could either leave him be, or walk up and try to start up a conversation.

My choice… to start up a conversation of course. So I approached the man.

"Hey." I said, catching his attention. "I'm new here." I explained.

"So what?" was his reply.

Granted that reply was fair since he didn't know, and probably didn't care who I was. I whistled a bit. "Are you always this friendly to others?" I asked.

"Especially with new student. I'm Castiel." He said quickly.

All right! My goal of learning his name was now accomplished. I could sleep peacefully tonight now, if that made any sense.

"Names Rain." I said back. Castiel didn't reply, but stared at me as if he was expecting me to say something else.

"And?" he scowled.

"Hmm?"

"That's all?"

"Yeah basically." I nodded. "I just wanted to know your name." I grinned. A little taken aback, Castiel smirked.

"By the way, that shirt… it looks familiar." I remarked, motioning to it.

Glancing down, his smirk didn't falter. "Oh yeah, what does it remind you of? One of your cartoons or something?"

Chuckling a bit, I folded my arms. "Get out of here. It's a rock band. Winged Skull."

"Oh so the little newbie knows about it?" he teased.

"Yeah I like rock sometimes. I like a lot of music actually. Ah but I don't metal songs too much. I mean some of the songs are good, but a lot involve too much screaming."

Castiel stared at me, listening to begin to rant on and on about music.

"Not that screaming is bad or anything man. Cause I mean, sometimes you just need to scream to get off what's on your chest, so I get what they are trying to tell ya." I nodded to myself.

Castiel gave a small chuckle, almost a snort. "I don't know many girls who think like you." He admitted.

I looked at him and grinned. "That's a good thing then." With that I turned, and walked away, leaving Castiel be.

_All right! That is the end of chapter one! I have a quick question for you all. I'm allowing you to choose what should happen at the end of each episode. You look at how Rain got a long with everyone during the chapter, and then send a review in saying who you think she should go on a date with at the end! :D_

_Thanks for everything! This is Part 1 of chapter 1 :D XD _


End file.
